Catalan Republicball (2017)
Catalan Republicball |nativename = República Catalanabola |capital = Barcelonaball |language = Catalan, Occitan, Spanish |government = Republic |founded = 27/10/2017(10/27/2017) |ended = 30/10/2017(10/30/2017) |friends = Valenciaball Balearic Islandsball Basqueball Galiciaball (Spain) Andorraball (Brother) Kurdistanball Somalilandball Flandersball Scotlandball Corsicaball South Ossetiaball Artsakhball Abkhaziaball Venezuelaball |enemies = Spainball USAball EUball NATOball And others who don't recognize him Especially THE WORST ONE!< |image = Cataloniaball-0.png |onlypredecessor = Cataloniaball (Spanish Province) |religion = Catholic |likes = Supporters, Independence, Messi, FC Barcelona, Atlético de Madrid (Sometimes) Belgium (saved my leader from oppressive Spain) |hates = Imperialism, Monarchy|intospace = Probably |bork = Barça barça, Independence independence or Feina feina |status = Dead|personality = Proud, Nationalist |successor = Spainball |predecessor = Spainball |onlysuccessor = Cataloniaball (Spanish Province)|nexticon = Catalonia |predicon = Catalonia|type = Unrecognized countryball |affiliation = Spainball (de jure)}} }} or Cataloniaball (for short) was a short-lived and mostly unrecognized country in Cataloniaball. History The rest of the history is on Cataloniaball (Spain) On October 1st 2017 a referendum was held if Catalonia should become independent and the winning vote was "Yes". However, Spainball did not recognize the referendum as legitimate and claimed it was illegal according to the Spanish constitution. 27th October it declared independence but no one recognized him. On October 30th he fled to Belgiumball and suspended its declaration, officially ending the country. Relationships Friends * Valenciaball - Brother. We have a similar flag! * Balearic Islandsball - Another brother with a similar flag. * Basqueball - Brother who wants independencia. Hopes that I get recognized. But currently only one country recognizes me. * Sardiniaball - Another brother that wants independence. * Galiciaball - Another brother who wants independencia, or join Portugalball. * Andorraball - Young brother, please unite with me! * Flandersball - Thanks for supporting me! But your dad (Belgiumball) doesn't recognize me. * Scotlandball - Gaelic friend who is like me, and wants independence from UKball. * Corsicaball - Thanks a lot for the support, but your mother (Franceball) doesn't recognize me. * Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball - Thanks for the support, I hope we share recognition with each other! * Artsakhball - He is similar to me and some of my friends! Recognition plox. * Kurdistanball - My friend who also wants to be free.Don't worry, we are really trying to supporting you. Enemies * Spainball - EVIL!!!! ¡¡SÓC UN PAÍS REAL!! IF TU STILL NOT LET ME OF INDEPENDENCIA I WILL OF GETTINGS ANOTHER TATTOO! ENTENS? NOW GIB BACK AUTONOMY TU FACIST!! * USAball - I cant believe I lied to myself. Where's the freedom, US? I was a fan of you! Why did you do this?? TRAITOR!!!! * EUball - NAZI!!!! RECOGNIZE ME YOU NAZI FUCK!!!!! I HOPE YOU BURN!!! * Serbiaball - FUCK YOU!! I HAVE A FEW KEBAB FRIENDS BUT YOU WANT TO REMOVE THEM!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!HOW DARE YOU SUPPORT SPAIN! * NATOball - A few members of you didn't recognize me!! And I also was a fan of you! ALSO TRAITOR!!!! * UNball - Doesn't fucking like me... * Turkeyball -'¡¿¡QUÉ COJONES!?! HOW DARE TU TRY AND KILL MI OWN GENTE! TU ALSO SUPPORT THAT DAMN SERB! YO CAN'T BELIEVE TU ARE EVEN WORSE THAN THAT MIERDA IMPERIALISTA! REMOVE ERDOGAN REMOVE TU ESTÚPIDO TERRORISM!' Gallery 22050273 766064210232036 6319387261261773723 n.png Catalan Republic 2017.png Catalan Republic 2017 with Spanish flag on fire.png|Catalan Republic with a Spanish flag set on fire zh:加泰罗尼亚共和国球(2017) Category:Cataloniaball Category:Spainball Category:Catalan Speaking Countryball Category:Occitan Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Republic Category:Iberia Category:Catholic Category:Europe Category:Unrecognized Countryballs Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Short-Lived Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Red Blue Yellow White Category:Burger Removers